Hidden Desires of a Cold Heart
by Hogwartsgurl24389
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls for a new girl from America. He isn't sure how to show he cares, because Slytherins don't care about anything. It also doesn't help that Scarhead is in the way. RR please! (Please note: Exploisite vocabulary)
1. Hogwarts Express

A girl in the last compartment nervously twisted a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger. As she did that, she questioned her very presence on the train. Why did I do this, I had plenty of friends at Montague School of Magic.  
  
An angry Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe the great oafs, otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle, had taken the last compartment, not leaving room for him. Angrily he muttered, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother, they're more trouble than they're worth." As he looked into the compartments he was dismayed that they were all occupied, he had pretty much given up hope of finding one when he looked into the very last one.  
  
He saw a lone girl. Not just a girl, but in his mind, the most beautiful girl ever. He didn't recognize her though. "Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy. Yours?" He kept his voice rude and uncaring. The girl muttered something while she stared at her feet. "Sorry, I didn't catch that," he asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Vanessa McCall." She looked up at him, and her thoughts were confirmed. He was the best looking boy she had ever seen. She countered that thought as she recalled his attitude. She regretted his coming into the compartment, because despite how mean and heartless he was, he still had something, and that was bothering her.  
  
"Well, it looks as if I will have to sit here." He sighed loudly, exaggerating the action, but deep in his mind he really had no problem sitting with her. As he sat down he tried to strike conversation. "So, I noticed your accent." He smirked at that remark. "Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Montague School of Magic, it's in America," she replied quickly. Then she blushed horribly and went back to staring at her feet.  
  
Draco looked up, and gave one of his trademark smirks. "Oh, I see. One of those people who get bored," he added a yawn for effect, "with the dull practices of American wizardry."  
  
She lifted her head and replied with a force in her voice, "No. I was forced to transfer here by my parents. They seem to think that Hogwarts has a better reputation, and more skilled staff. I am not ashamed of my last school or the great people or teachers there," she finished with a distinct note.  
  
Draco slowly drawled. "So, it does talk," he added a smile and wondered why he cared where she came from. "Do you know what house you're in yet?" He surprised himself with that last question, once again wondering why he cared if she was in a house. Then he realized why.he wanted her to be in his house.  
  
"No, I was told I would be sorted with the first years," she replied, not as bold as she was before. "I have learned the houses and the traits of their students. What house are you in, Draco?" She was flummoxed as to why she was concerned with his house, or even him. He was the rudest, most idiotic boy she had ever met, but something inside her forced her to care.  
  
Draco was surprised by her interest, and curiously answered, "Slytherin." Then he paused, waiting for it to sink in, and asked with a smirk, "What house would you put me in?"  
  
Vanessa lifted herself up, both mentally and physically and replied, "You fit the Slytherin description perfectly," with a smirk that would contend with his. "Yes, rude, insensitive and outwardly mean. But inside insecure and needy. Yes, I believe you fit that description flawlessly," she finished with an air of relief and said, "Well, I'm going to change into my robes now. I expect we'll arrive soon." She left the compartment, leaving an openmouthed Draco. 


	2. Something About You

Draco was left staring at the door, "Who does she think she is.talking to me like that!"  
  
Harry Potter was passing the door of the compartment at that moment and remarked, "Wow, you mean you actually got turned down by a girl? That must be a first." He smiled.  
  
Draco muttered something that sounded like, "If we weren't on this train I would kill you Potter."  
  
Harry inquired, "What did you say Draco? Something about killing me?"  
  
Draco looked around and saw the food witch outside the door, she shook her head and told Draco, "There is to be none of that, young man." Then she turned to Harry and said, "Go, Go. No need to further antagonize him."  
  
As Harry hurried down the corridor, Draco breathed a sigh of relief which he quickly inhaled. Vanessa had returned and Draco was once again lost. He knew not what to say or do, he could only stare and kick himself mentally. Finally he uttered the words, "So, you're back." He instantly regretted these words, almost before they left his mouth.  
  
Vanessa drew in her breath then let it out slowly. 'Be calm, don't let him get to you.' But that last statement was impossible, no matter what, he always got under her skin and annoyed her and she wasn't sure why. She quickly countered his statement with raised eyebrows and a curt, "Yes, I am. Why?" She paused. "Do you dislike my company that much?" She asked sarcastically then added, "I believe this was my compartment first anyway."  
  
Draco quickly muttered an apology, then stood up abruptly and said, "I'll be back." He left the compartment and wandered the halls, wondering not only why he was so taken by a new girl, but also, about her comments earlier. They were still bothering him- "You fit the Slytherin description perfectly. Yes, rude, insensitive and outwardly mean. But inside insecure and needy. Yes, I believe you fit that description flawlessly." Had she really meant that? Oh, sure he had heard it a million times before, Granger, Weasel and Potter never missed a chance to remind him, but it bothered him that SHE had said that.  
  
He finally returned to the compartment and found Vanessa talking to a 5th year Hufflepuff. His heart constricted with jealousy and his hands formed fists. 'Why am I jealous? I'm not even slightly friends with her, much less dating her.so why do I care?' He straightened up and cleared his throat. The boy turned and when he saw it was Draco, he nervously wished Vanessa luck and ran out of the room. She turned to Draco, who had managed to lean against the wall of the room, looking unflustered, as usual.  
  
"What was wrong with me talking to another student. Are you so insecure that you can't stand being in the same room with someone who isn't rich or is it that you enjoy scaring the crap out of kids?!" She demanded angrily.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, started to form a word with his lips, and then quickly stopped. He thought some more, changed his position on the wall, and asked finally, "Would you believe me if I said that I like you and I couldn't stand to see somebody else talk to you?" He paused.  
  
She quickly answered, "No!"  
  
Then he smiled and said, "Good. Because that's not it. I guess you are right. I can't stand to be in the same room with people from other houses more than absolutely necessary." He added a smirk, because he thought it added effect, looking cool, calm and in control. But he was not in control, he couldn't believe what had just happened, his insides were churning, his stomach fell to about his knees and he was rocking back and forth. He shook his head quickly.  
  
The train came to a stop and a cool female voice came on the loudspeakers that had just appeared and stated, "All first years are to exit foremost, followed by each of the years in order." Then the loud speakers disappeared just as quickly as they had come.  
  
Draco, made the first move, getting his trunk from the overhead and nodding to Vanessa before disappearing into the crowd. 


	3. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizar...

Vanessa was spinning. Not literally of course, but mentally. She was lost in the emotions that surrounded her. She finally got herself together and joined the swarm of bodies trying to get to the same place. She took a deep breath and tried to smile as people whispered and pointed. She blushed and ran forward, to join her fellow "first years."  
  
She was awestruck by the ride across the lake, and the man who had greeted them. She got plenty of stares and whispers, but instead of facing the people, she timidly got out of the boat and stood out-of-the-way, so she wouldn't bother anybody.  
  
They were led into a hallway that looked as big as her old school. Suddenly a boy came up to her and asked her, in a tone fifty times worse than Draco's, "Who are you?" Then he looked at her steadily and progressed from her feet to her head. Then he again said, "Who are you!" but this time had a totally different tone of voice.  
  
She stood up taller and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Then she turned and walked to the side of the hall, and attempted to lean against the wall with the same cool expression as Draco.  
  
But unknown to her, the walls had a mind of themselves. She leaned against it and felt it move away, puzzled she tried it again, to no prevail. Then just as McGonagall entered the room, she tried for the last time, and fell flat on her back. She groaned in pain, and tried to laugh at herself as she brushed herself off, but the others were helping her out in that department. Then she was forever in McGonagall's debt, because the kind older woman declared that anyone who thought that they could laugh at somebody else, should try it. She went on to say, "And anyone who continues this nonsense will have 10 points taken away from their house once they get sorted." After that she rattled on directions for the sorting, but her audience was hardly listening.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, as McGonagall had called it, and stared in awe. All the other students were seated at tables large enough for all the muggles in the country to sit at. Soon McGonagall started to rattle off names and as she said each one a terrified first year would approach an old tattered witches hat and wear it until the head-piece shouted a house name.  
  
"Sharon Fettlebush" "Jack Janyck"  
  
Later, "Emily McBerr"  
  
Vanessa straightened up, took a deep breath and in seconds the hat shouted, "Gyriffindor!" for Emily, and then her name was called. 


	4. A Letter

Vanessa strode down the isle and heard the whispers, but willed herself to ignore them. She approached the stool, took a seat and the placed the hat on her head.  
  
All of a sudden she heard muttering in her ear, she knew it was the hat, because the voice was trying to decide whether or not she was brave enough for Gyriffindor. 'Hmm, you've got heart , and a will to fight, but you also are timid and recoiling. .oh yes, and a clever brain as well, Hmm. I think,' "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to sit next to the boy she had been talking to earlier. She couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking right back at her, but, wait, was she imagining it? He looked different.like he cared about something. Then she brushed the thought away as she received congratulations and inquires to her previous school.  
  
She followed the prefect (she had forgotten his name already) into the common room. She was told the password, flobberworm. She smiled as she remembered the boring creatures from her old school. Then she went up to her dormitory and was pleasantly surprised. All her items had been unpacked, and her bed was turned down. She could get used to this luxurious life. She laughed as she slipped under the covers.  
  
Vanessa awoke the next morning to a bright sliver of sunlight in the room. She groaned and muttered as she always did, but got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. A few minutes later she heard a deafening noise, well, it seemed like it. She looked toward the din, and saw a mass of owls coming towards her and the table. Everyone got something, it seemed, except for her. She had finally returned to eating as a lone owl landed on her shoulder, nipping at her ear. She took its letter and sent it off.  
  
The letter was written on fine parchment and the second she opened it, she glanced down to the bottom, where the signature was. She gasped, wondering what could possibly make THIS person write to her. She scanned the first paragraph, her eyes lingering on the name "Clarissa." She vaguely remember the vain, popular girl, but was bewildered as to why she was in this letter. She decided to read the whole thing through, and at the end of the first sentence she read the words that made her gasp and run out of the Dining Hall. 


	5. Unexpected Reactions

As Vanessa stood in the corridor, sobbing, she re-read the words that had forced her to leave the Dining Hall.  
  
"Dearest Vanessa,  
I am sorry to bother you on your first day at your new school, but I cannot go on without telling you that I don't love you. That may seem rather blunt, but I have discovered Clarissa and, quite frankly, she and I are going steady. Cally and I are perfect for each other and she is wonderful in ways that you can only dream of.  
  
I hope this reaches you in good health, and you do not have a dramatic 'incident' like you have so many times while I was present.  
  
Cheers, and have a nice life,  
  
Dillon"  
  
She read it again and again, then unaware that she had an audience, turned and walked up to the Owlery. Opening the door, she walked over the table that had parchment on it, and quickly scribbled a rude letter, laced with explicit vocabulary. As she sniffed and tied the letter a school owls leg, her follower approached from behind. She watched the owl take off in flight, then turned around to find herself face to face with none other but, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco watched her startled expression for a minute then asked her gently, "What happened?" And when he received only a sob in return, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?". He surprised himself with how kind his tone was, and was even more surprised when Vanessa leaned over and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Vanessa was shocked that Draco was there, and was much more puzzled when he had a kind and gentle demeanor. She decided to go with her instinct and fall to him for comfort.  
  
Both seemed astonished by the others actions, but amazingly content in the others embrace. Draco let out a sigh as a new wave of tears pounded his shoulder. He hesitated, then gradually delivered a pat on the back, and some kind words. He had played the field (having had many girlfriends), but never felt as connected to one of those brainless females as he did to this girl.  
  
Vanessa cried and cried some more. She let all her anger, pain, and fear out in torments of salty tears that cascaded onto Draco's shoulders. She felt him pat her back and murmur some gentle words in her ear, and noticed how relaxed she was in his arms. She fit in his arms like she was made to rest there, and it scared her how content she was in his arms.  
  
Vanessa pulled back and expecting to meet steely, cold, uncaring eyes, she was surprised to lock gazes with eyes that showed concern and pain. She wondered why such a change had occurred, but before she had much time to think, Draco asked, "Are you sure you're ok, Vanessa?". Instead of being laced with sarcasm, his words were kind and showed genuine concern.  
  
She felt a new wave of tears clouding her vision, so instead of answering she shoved Dillon's letter into Draco's hands. Once again leaning against his shoulder, she heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that he had come to the part of the letter that had shocked her. After he finished reading it, he threw it down onto the floor.  
  
Gently rocking her, he whispered in her ear. What he whispered she did not know, but it made the world to her that he cared enough to be here for her. As they stood there gently rocking, one sobbing, one comforting, both knew instantly that this is where they belong.now and forever. 


	6. Meeting Harry

Draco was overcome with a whirlpool of emotions for this girl that fit so well on his shoulder. He hated the boy, Dillon, who had sent the letter, despised how he had made her feel, but was inside rejoicing over the breakup. Deep down he knew he wanted to ask her out, but he wouldn't let himself admit it.  
  
He pulled back from her embrace and looking at her startled face, said gruffly, "We should return before someone looks for us. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea." Then in one swift movement he backed up and headed to the door.  
  
Vanessa was shocked at Draco's quick change of moods, and she yelled at his retreating figure, "Yes, it would be a shame for someone to think you actually have a heart!" Then she broke out crying again, grabbed the letter from the floor and brushed by Draco, running to her common room.  
  
Once there, she collapsed on a couch and waited till she had missed her first class, which was Care of Magical Creatures. Then she trudged off to her next class, miserable, with tear-stained cheeks. She asked a friendly looking painting where the classroom was, since she had forgotten to grab her map of the school she had been provided.  
  
She discovered that her next teacher was a ghost, she was finding things out about this school every second. As she looked around the room for a seat, she saw 2 that were open. One next to Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who were eying her up, and the other was next to a bushy haired girl she recognized as a Gryfindor, and a boy, who was sitting next to Hermione, and she too remembered him as a Gryfindor. She chose the table where the two Gryffindors sat, and went over to inquire if the seat was taken. She was met with a happy greeting and assured that it wasn't taken. The girl, she learned was Hermione Granger, and the boy was Neville Longbottom. She was then introduced to the rest of the people and when she was introduced to Harry, she gasped.  
  
"Your.I mean.Oh my god.".  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm the boy-who-lived."  
  
She blushed and quickly apologized for her rude stuttering, only to be interrupted by Professor Binns, who rattled names and dates off faster than you could write, so not many people bothered taking notes.  
  
Draco was watching Vanessa from the door until Binns came in. He had left a space near his friends on purpose, so she would sit there, but Dean Thomas was out sick today, so that left a space near those damn Gryfindors. He watched as she was introduced to everybody and experienced a wave of jealousy when she was gazing at Potter. Hmm, he would need a plan, but what kind of a plan he was not sure, he wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Vanessa and smiled at her. "So, you're Vanessa, right?"  
  
Vanessa nodded in return. "Yeah, I just transferred here from America. Can you notice my accent?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, it's cool. I don't know any Americans." At this point, Harry realized how pretty this American girl was. It wasn't only that that made him attracted to her, but her accent and the way she was so nice. He admitted to himself that he liked her a lot, and he wished that they could go out one day. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he couldn't bring up that question now. It was too soon. He'd have to use his charm to get her to like him. But until then, he'd have to admire her from afar.  
  
Draco glared at Harry. He hated the way he gazed at Vanessa, and he hated the way he thought about her, even though he couldn't read his mind, but his thoughts were pretty obvious. He had to think up a plan quickly, before it was too late. 


	7. A Good Plan?

Vanessa relaxed in the Hufflepuff common room, thinking about the day, as she wrote an essay on late 1700 witch burning practices in Salem. She sighed, gave up trying to finish her essay, and rested her chin on her palm thinking about the day.  
  
It had been pretty good, the teachers here were nice. Well, with two exceptions. Potions was horrible; Snape had no heart or good shampoo. She giggled at that last thought. Then she thought about her other class, History of Magic. Binns could not be more monotonous if he tried. Thank Merlin Hermione had copied her notes, and given Vanessa a copy. She sighed again and drifted off into a slumber thinking about her classes and one person who never left her mind.  
  
Draco was pacing the dungeon, trying to think of a plan to get Vanessa. Crabbe and Goyle were busy stuffing their faces with cake, and the others were involved in a huge game of wizards chess. He rolled his eyes as he gave up hope of talking to Crabbe or Goyle, and resumed pacing.  
  
Suddenly he stopped pacing, his eyes wide with wonder at the idea he had just conceived. He couldn't believe it would work, but it was the best chance he had. He quickly walked over to the portrait hole and ran down the corridor. He scanned the halls as he went, finally resting eyes upon who he wanted to see.  
  
Alexa Lyons. He couldn't remember what house she was in, but DID remember the huge crush she had on him.  
  
He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned around to face him, startled, and was met with a kiss.  
  
When they pulled away, Draco told her, "Alexa, I don't how it took me so long to realize I love you. Will you go out with me? Please?"  
  
"Of course!!" Then she corrected herself, "I mean, I guess it would be ok."  
  
Then they set off to the corridor in front of the Gryfindor common room. When there he stopped and leaned in for another kiss. To his delight he saw the portrait hole open and the mudblood Granger come out, with Vanessa walking down the hallway to meet her. Vanessa looked as if she would vomit, and Hermione, sensing something was wrong, herded her away, but not before she gave Draco a deadly glare. There was a reason he was THERE making out with some girl he had so many times turned down.  
  
Draco muttered something about forgetting to do homework, promising to see Alexa the next day he rushed to the library, where he knew Hermione had taken Vanessa. He carefully opened the door and hid behind a bookshelf, listening to one girl sob, and one console.  
  
"I can't believe it." Hiccup. "I thought he liked me." Then a new wave of sob racked her body, masking any sounds that remotely sound like words. He sighed, already thinking his plan was going wrong, and started out of the library when he heard her say one last thing "Hermione, is it supposed to hurt this bad?" Hermione swooped down, giving her a hug and telling her what scumbags not only Malfoys, but all Slytherins were.  
  
Vanessa got up suddenly, and muttered something about having to go to bed. As she walked off with a blank face, Hermione caught sight of Draco. She stormed over, and waited until there was no way Vanessa could hear, before she started screaming.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU BROKE HER FRIKCKEN HEART AND DON'T CARE! YOU.YOU." She stopped there, she could not think of a suitable name for him.  
  
He replied quite quietly, to her surprise, "I must point out you're wrong. I do care, and that was the reason I did what I did." Then he got a pained look on his face and turned to walk out of the library. 


	8. It Just Gets Worse

Disclaimer: I worship JK Rowling ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap. 8 Hermione grabbed his arm, and told him, anger still within her voice, "I don't know what you mean, and I probably don't want to know. But that girl was emotional to begin with, coming to a new school, and you pushed over the edge. You seem very good at that, Draco." Then she stormed out of the library, leaving Draco alone to sort out his unanswered questions.  
  
Tossing and turning that night in the dormitories, Draco was pounded with questions and accusations. He finally decided to modify his plan, but the next morning would be the only time to do it.  
  
The next morning he waited for Alexa by the Dining Hall entrance, as they had agreed yesterday. She was bubbly and when her eyes found Draco, she let out a squeal of delight and ran forward to him. He hugged her, knowing she expected a kiss and noticed her friends envious glares.  
  
When Alexa started to follow him to the Slytherin table, he quickly said "I think you should sit with your table today. Then seeing her pout, he promised to explain later. Hurrying away, he sat down at his spot heading the table. Sighing he picked at his breakfast and was looking at the Hufflepuff table, when Pansy Parkinson came up behind him.  
  
"Where have you been Draco? I've missed you, baby," she purred in his ear.  
  
Draco infuriated told her, and the whole hall, "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU SEX-CRAZED WHORE!" Then he got up and left the Dining Hall, running to the library. He sat at the same table in the same chair that Vanessa did last night. He was as close as he had ever come to being in tears, and it was all for some girl.  
  
Vanessa was sitting with a blank stare on her face when she heard Draco's voice explode from the other end of the room. She turned and saw the slutty girl who had been all over him at dinner the previous night, get told off. 'Serves her right,' she thought. Then she mentally kicked herself for even thinking that. 'Why do I care? He'll get another girlfriend.' The aching pain she felt must have shown through, because the timid girl sitting next to her asked if she was feeling ok. Choking out a response of something between a headache and the flu, she fled to the hospital wing. She had no sooner opened the door than collapsed on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hurried up to her and needed only one look at her face. She clucked her tongue and forced her to swallow some chocolate. The chocolate slipped down her throat, calming and soothing as it went. She soon stopped sobbing and got a potion for the hiccups that always come after long periods of tears. Then she took the kind woman's advice and headed to class.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that Draco was not there. Her heart fell back down to its seemingly permanent place near her knees and she sat down. She had been foolish enough to think he would be here, waiting, waiting to profess his love to her. At that last thought she broke into a smile. 'This certainly isn't a Cinderella story. So why am I waiting for Draco to be Prince Charming?'  
  
Draco raked his hands through his blonde hair. He couldn't believe what was going wrong with everything. The only good thing was that he had realized Alexa was in Hufflepuff, like Vanessa. He had to get close to Alexa in order to get Vanessa. He suddenly asked himself why he hadn't just posed the dating question to Vanessa when he had the chance? He sighed, setting his forehead down on the table. This was going to be a long year. 


	9. Lying Gossip

Disclaimer- Lawyers and JKR have power. I don't. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vanessa was somewhat worried. Draco had missed every class they had together that day, including Potions, which he loved. She wondered if he was sick or hurt, then dismissed that thought from her mind, then concentrated on her Divination homework.  
  
Draco stopped banging his head on a bookcase. He was annoyed and tired. Not a good combination to begin with, but to top it all off, an illustration in a book about dating mishaps had called his one for the record book and laughed uncontrollably. He could hear the muffled laughter now. He stomped away from the shelves and sat down at the table again. He looked at his watch, and laughed. He hadn't realized he spent the whole day here, he mused comically. Then he realized that he had a double potions class that afternoon.  
  
"Oh crap!" he muttered, then he got up and trudged back to the common room, not looking forward to what awaited him.  
  
Vanessa was putting her parchment away, when she noticed a crowd circled around somebody. Intrigued, she strolled over and managed to hear snippets of the conversation, but couldn't see or tell from the voice who it was.  
  
"Yes, it is a match made in heaven.. Of course he is." Then she laughed happily and excused herself to her dormitory. As she left, Vanessa saw the mystery person was Alexa Dunne, the girl who had been making out with Draco the other night in front of the common room. She edged into the crowd which was still mulling what Alexa had said.  
  
"Yes, she says that he is absolutely wonderful. He is everything a girl could want, from what she said."  
  
Vanessa spoke up. "What did she say? I missed it." She added a smile and tried to look genuinely curious.  
  
"Well, to begin with he is hopeless romantic, which is sexy as anything." The others nodded in agreement with this. "And he just can't stand to be away from her, and writes her notes during class. And he doesn't hide his feelings." The girls all sighed in unison. "He's perfect."  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes and wandered away. He didn't love Alexa; she could see in his eyes when they kissed. Plus, the fact that his eyes meant he wasn't focused on Alexa or the task at hand. Sighing, she allowed the girl one thing. 'Alexa had gotten Draco, and I haven't,' she thought dismally.  
  
Draco muttered the password and entered his common room. As he expected everyone was busy jinxing somebody for stealing a quill or cursing them off for copying notes. The normal activities stopped when Crabbe and Goyle came running up to greet him. Everyone in the room started asking him where he had been and what he had been doing, and was he cheating on his new girlfriend already, or was he making some potion to kill Potter as he had threatened the other day. He threw up his hands in defeat and retreated to his dormitory.  
  
Vanessa was staring at the ceiling, from her four poster bed, thinking about Draco, the only thing her mind would allow lately. Draco was staring at the ceiling in the exact same position, except about 2 stories under ground. 'What is she thinking at this moment, I wonder.' He let these thoughts take over his mind so fully, that he didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle come in.  
  
"Draco," Crabbe uttered this word, and it was a struggle, seeing as his vocabulary was so limited.  
  
"What you idiot? And if you are going to ask where I was today, don't bother." Then Draco rolled over and listened to Crabbe grunt at Goyle and leave. A sigh escaped his lips and he went back to his thoughts. 


	10. The Jealousy Bug Bites Harder

Chapter 10  
  
Draco awoke the next morning with hunger pangs eating through his stomach like a parasite. He sat up, looking around, then it hit him what had happened the previous day. He groaned and got dressed. It was still about an hour before the mad rush to the Dining Hall, so he sat down in the common room and thought of a plan.  
  
It would go like this: He would break up with Alexa, and then after Potions he would try to talk to Vanessa about what happened and why. He smiled at his ingenious plan, and looked forward to the double potions that he was sure to get yelled at in for missing yesterday.  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall, and joined in the eating. Then he headed to his first class, the one he loved to hate, Care of Magical Creatures. That oaf Hagrid couldn't teach if he tried. Draco was whistling when he saw Harry pull Vanessa aside. He ran and hid in the bushes while they talked.  
  
Vanessa was waiting for class to begin when Harry pulled her aside. He seemed very nervous so she smiled and told him to go ahead. she doesn't bite.  
  
"You look really good today, Vanessa. Then again you always do."  
  
She blushed and said, "Thanks Harry."  
  
Harry went on. "I think that your accent is cute, and those people who make fun of it are jerks." He finished this statement and looked at her with a look that cannot be described in words.  
  
Vanessa was baffled. Was Harry flirting with her? She answered, "Yes, that's what I've been told." Then she said, "I think the people who are disrespectful of you are jerks, too." Then she quickly added, "Harry, class is starting, we should get back." She started to head over, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him again.  
  
"Vanessa, I really like you."  
  
"And I like you Harry."  
  
"Will you go out with me, Vanessa?" Draco stood up behind Harry and Vanessa, after seeing Draco, made up her mind there.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled at him as she said this. Watching Draco's eyes widen and him slink back down into the bushes, Harry slipped his arm around Vanessa's waist and they headed back to class.  
  
Hagrid gave the couple a look and then winked at Harry. Harry blushed and took his arm from Vanessa's waist. He smiled at her and they flirted throughout the whole class.  
  
Vanessa was absolutely overjoyed when they walked into the class with Harry's arm around her. It was a kind of shield. She felt safe from what she got herself into. Plus, she really did like Harry. He was kind, sweet, and cute. She sat with Harry at lunch, and then they headed to Potions together.  
  
Harry was infatuated with Vanessa. They sat together at lunch and he loved it, plus Hermione and Ron approved of her, so they wouldn't have to date in secret. As they headed to Potions, Harry saw Draco and Alexa walking down the hall together. He glanced over at Vanessa, because Hermione had told him what had happened in the hallway earlier that week. Vanessa just walked by, holding Harry's hand. 


	11. Bloody Hell

Chapter 11 Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, as much as I would like to be.  
  
In Potions, Snape gave a surprise quiz and made all houses sit together, separating Harry and Vanessa for the time being.  
  
Vanessa was in horror when she found out they had to sit in their assigned house seats. She sat between Alexa and Crabbe. Oh, this was not going to be good. Sure enough, Draco switched seats with Crabbe, but when she tried to switch with Alexa, Snape gave her a detention. She sat back down next to Draco and didn't speak.  
  
Draco was furious. Potter had stolen his crush, and he was stuck with some girl who kept looking for what she called "Kodak moments". 'What the hell is Kodak?' he thought. Then he looked over at Vanessa, and wanted to beat up Scar face, because he wanted Vanessa. 'Man, that's a girl worth fighting for.'  
  
Harry looked over at Vanessa and saw Draco admiring her. 'Why that.'  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you like to tell me why you find Miss Granger's paper so interesting? I think that cheating deserves a detention, don't you?"  
  
Harry suddenly realized that it looked as if he was staring at Hermione's test. "But sir. I wasn't cheating!" Harry sputtered out replies until her realized that Vanessa had a detention too. Then he willed himself not to smile and said in a dejected tone, "Yes, sir." He quickly glanced back over at Vanessa and saw that Malfoy was a good few inches closer than a minute ago. Harry knew he would come to blows with Malfoy later, but hell, that's a girl worth fighting for.  
  
When class was over, Alexa ran over and hugged Draco, trying to pull him in for a kiss. He pulled away, then saw Potter slip his arm around Vanessa again, so he kissed Alexa, in this never-ending battle of wills.  
  
Harry loved how he and Vanessa were able to talk. It was just "chemistry" (he had heard Dudley complain about this class in muggle school once). He sighed and Vanessa leaned against his chest. They were sitting in the library, and supposed to be doing homework, but were just flirting with each other instead. Suddenly Harry looked at his watch and saw the hand on the edge of *late*. He got up, and pulling Vanessa with him, ran down the hallway to their detention. They were giggling and giddy from the run, when they saw Draco in the doorway.  
  
"Damn," they both muttered in unison.  
  
"Ah, I see you've arrived Scar Face. Hello Vanessa. Nice to see you again," Draco said with a cool, efficient voice that sounded like a male version of that from the Ministry phone booth.  
  
"I have a name Draco. Use it," Harry replied curtly. Snape decided to appear then, and Vanessa shuddered at his appearance. Harry noticed this and stood closer, not daring to hold her hand in Snape's presence.  
  
"Well, you three will be serving detention today. Potter for cheating, Miss McCall for attempting to switch seats, and Draco for cutting class." He paused, then continued, "You will be cleaning the glassware and cauldrons tonight. No wands. Accio wands!" At that, their wands flew into his hands. "Have fun." Then he turned and swept into his office closing the door with a resounding click.  
  
"We're stuck together then," Draco said with a smile, looking at Vanessa.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and slipped his arm around her with a smile. Draco muttered a string of explicit words and said, "Lets get going, then." Harry and Vanessa nodded and headed over to the cabinet.  
  
Snape emerged about an hour later and sent Harry to deliver a message to Dumbledore, leaving Vanessa and Draco alone. He gave her a smile before heading off. He hoped that Draco would behave himself, but if not, all the more reason to get in a fight with him. He sighed, not wanting Vanessa hurt, but not wanting another detention.  
  
Draco walked over to her and said, "Hey, we have to talk."  
  
She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and replied, "We have nothing to discuss Draco." Then she choked and walked across the room to the other cabinet of glassware to clean.  
  
"Vanessa, please?" Draco pleaded with her.  
  
"Fine." Vanessa sighed. "But only a second."  
  
Draco smiled and walked over. "Do you like Scar Fa- I mean, Potter? Because I don't think you do."  
  
"Well that shows what you know Draco. I love Harry."  
  
Draco countered that with, "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
"A heart." Then she saw her vision get cloudy with tears and started rubbing the vial she was cleaning even more vigorously. Draco walked over, and put his arms around her shoulders when Harry thundered in the room.  
  
"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HER DRACO!" He screamed.  
  
Draco recoiled and Snape came running from his office. Harry strode over to Draco and looked as if he was going to punch him. Snape stepped in between them, not giving either one a chance to throw the first blow. "I think you have learned your lessons." He delivered the wands to the students and sent Draco and Vanessa back first, detaining Harry. "Mr. Potter, I never want to hear that kind of language directed at another student or teacher, or I can guarantee you, it will result in a meeting with your head of house. I should do that now, but I don't really want to deal with that at this moment." He paused then sternly told him, "Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."  
  
Harry bolted from the office, slowing down once he got up to the main hall. He heard voices somewhere and went to investigate.  
  
"Come on, you can't like him. I mean, is that all you care about, a scar? You can do a hell of a lot better than him, Vanessa."  
  
Harry suddenly drew in his breath and started going in the direction of the voices. "What, Draco. With you?" she asked sarcastically, then she heard footsteps behind her and saw Harry.  
  
Draco muttered something, then asked irritably, "Well Pottyhead, what do you want?"  
  
"As if you don't already know. Get away from Vanessa." Harry growled.  
  
Draco smiled and said slowly and clearly, "Make me."  
  
"Watch me!" Harry yelled angrily and walked over, and punched Draco. Draco returned the favor and before they knew it blood was flying. Vanessa pleaded with them to stop, starting with Harry then moving over to Draco. When she was getting somewhere and Draco stopped punching, Harry came over and took Vanessa out of the way and asked Draco why the hell he had to steal other people's girlfriends and not just get one of his own.  
  
Vanessa spotted the Ravenclaw Head boy and went over to tell him about the fight. When they returned, Harry had a bloody nose and cuts all over his arms. Draco was worse off, having lost a tooth, but both had stopped fighting and were glaring at each other when Vanessa returned with the Ravenclaw. Both boys were sent to the hospital wing, and then were to be dealt with by their head of house. Vanessa went with both of them to the hospital, letting Madame Pomfrey concentrate on Draco, while she took care of Harry.  
  
"Harry, you didn't have to fight Draco. It's not worth it." She gently told him as she dabbed a wet washcloth on the cuts.  
  
"Don't ever say that Vanessa, it was worth it. He was upsetting you, and his topic of conversation wasn't all that good." Harry paused and went on, "Besides, we were going to come to blows anyway, at least it was over something worth fighting for."  
  
Vanessa stood and exclaimed, "If you didn't have a broken nose I would kiss you!" Harry just blushed in reply. 


	12. Who She Deserves

Once back in the common room Vanessa thought about the days events. She wondered how Harry was, and remembered his meeting with McGonagall. She sighed, knowing that Draco would get nothing, seeing as his head of house was Snape. Harry on the other hand, was going to get in really deep trouble.  
  
Harry winced as McGonagall let another string of reasons why he should be kicked off the quidditch team. He nodded and said, "If you kick me off the team, then we will lose against Slytherin tomorrow." He knew he had scored points there. If the match had been with any other team he would have been told to take a hike.  
  
McGonagall sighed and said, "I see. Well, 50 points from Gryfindor, and a detention Friday." She stood up and shooed him out of the room.  
  
Draco was in Snape's office, but not for very long. "20 points from Slytherin, and next time, don't let Potter get to you. Be gone boy." Snape then turned around and Draco left, satisfied that he had gotten away with so much.  
  
The next morning's breakfast was a noisy one, being it was the last meal before a Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Vanessa were sitting with Ron and Hermione, while Draco let Alexa sit with him. Harry and Vanessa had fun flirting and making fun of each other, pulling Hermione and Ron into it. Laughingly Draco tried to picture himself and Alexa so happy. She was looking over at Dean Thomas with a wanting look, and he rolled his eyes at this, trying to figure out how long it would be till they broke up. Sighing he excused himself, promising to return in time for the trip, and headed to his dormitory.  
  
Harry was surprised when the Hogsmeade trip was announced, but pleased that they were able to miss all afternoon classes. He sighed, and looked lovingly at Vanessa, who was poking fun at Ron and his red hair. He chuckled, and diverted her attention, asking her if she had ever been to Hogsmeade before.  
  
"No, this is my first time in this country." She replied, then laughed, "I sure missed out on a lot of fun staying at home all these years."  
  
"Hey, Vanessa. Are your parents muggles? Not trying to be mean, just wondering." Ron asked sheepishly. As a matter of fact, Harry had wanted to know the very same thing.  
  
"Well, my mother is a muggle, and my father is a wizard. He never told her, or me, for that matter until owls started coming to our house. Then he told both of us, and my mother left us for a few years." She paused, then seeing she had her audience actually listening. "But she came back last year. Her whole reason for going away was my father lying to her, and she said she got over that." She smiled as she finished and saw Hermione nodding her head.  
  
"Yes, well both my parents are muggles, so I have muggle friends. One of them, Susan, her parents split for a while. But just like yours, her mother came back." Hermione finished, glad to be able to contribute to the conversation.  
  
Harry was ecstatic inside. She was part muggle! Malfoy hated everything that had to do with part muggles. That was why he gave Hermione grief all the time. He let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at his friends.  
  
Soon everyone left to go to their morning classes, and then get ready to go to Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Vanessa all walked to Care of Magical Creature together. When they got there they found Malfoy and his entourage whispering something and a few times Draco nodded and smiled. Then when Harry and his group walked past, they stopped talking and Malfoy greeted him in the usual manner.  
  
"So Scar Face, Vanessa still putting up with you? Can't imagine why, there are so many better options." He paused, waiting for Harry's reaction.  
  
"Malfoy, back off. Just because I have a girlfriend who is worth it and you don't doesn't mean you be a jerk about it." Vanessa heard the calm reasoning behind those words, but felt Harry tense up and knew he was nearing the end of his patience. He seemed very temperamental on the subject of her, and Malfoy knew that.  
  
"So, let's see. Better options for a girl like Vanessa. Hmm, well a bloody rock would be better than Potter, but you deserve better than that, so." He pretended to think, and Vanessa felt Harry tense up, so she stepped in.  
  
"Who, Malfoy, spit it out! Who do I deserve?!" She was upset, and Draco saw that.  
  
"Vanessa, I didn't mean to hurt you," Draco said gently. "It was aimed at Potter." He glared at Harry, beginning to form his last sentence when Vanessa exploded.  
  
"Draco, you idiot! When you aim an insult at my boyfriend, you are aiming at me! I can't believe you are that stupid!" She was angry enough to be in tears and Harry saw this. He came over and gave her a hug, and at the same time giving Malfoy an icy stare before leading Vanessa away.  
  
Vanessa shook loose from Harry's hold, turned around, and faced Draco, "By the way, who was it that you were going to suggest, Draco?"  
  
Draco turned and walked away in defeat. "Nobody. forget it." Vanessa stared. She had never seen Draco that upset.  
  
Harry pulled her over, "Don't worry about it 'Nessa." Then he smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me. We make a pretty good team." Vanessa just smiled back weakly. 


	13. Before Hogsmeade

Harry was shocked that Malfoy kept going back to the fact that he and Vanessa were dating. It was obvious to him that Draco was jealous, but it wasn't to Vanessa. He was surprised that he had picked up on something like this before the girl. Normally it was them who had the sixth sense about dating. He sighed, and trudged back to class. 'She'll realize it soon enough. I hope.'  
  
Draco was upset that Harry and Vanessa were such a great couple, and that Vanessa couldn't see how much he cared for her. 'Why does the one that I really want, no, need, have no clue?' Sighing he had no interest in the class, not even making fun of Hagrid. He sat in silence copying down notes, and occasionally snuck a glance at Vanessa and Potter. He sighed as he watched them giggling with Ron and Hermione, who were about to become an item themselves. He turned his head, and when class was over, walked out with the rest of the students, instead of staying behind to spy on Potter and his gang like he had the past couple of days. 'What's the use? She's hooked on Potter, and I don't have a chance.'  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Vanessa took their time getting their books, waiting until the other people from the class had left, before going up to Hagrid.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid. Sorry we haven't been down to see you lately. Been busy, you know?" Harry told the huge man.  
  
Hagrid let out a deep laugh and said, "S'all right Harry. I understand. By the way, who's your friend here?" He gestured at Vanessa, causing Harry and her to blush.  
  
"This is Vanessa. She just transferred here from America."  
  
"Ah. I got the notice 'bout you las' night. I have trouble remembering things, like new students, and today's follow-up lesson on hippogriffs was so in'tresting." He paused to wink at Harry ".that it never crossed my mind. Nice to meet ya, though, Vanessa." He held out his hand, and Vanessa returned the favor.  
  
Harry watched as Vanessa shook hands with Hagrid, seeing her small hand be swallowed up by his colossal one. Then Hermione cut in, "We are going to be dreadfully late, if we don't leave now. We'll come visit you later, Hagrid. Ok?"  
  
Hagrid, of course, had no problem with this, and as Vanessa and her companions set off, she asked Harry what Hogsmeade was.  
  
"Oh, right. You've never been there. Well, it's a wizarding village, with shops, and places to eat, and everything a 'normal' village would have." Harry finished this, then asked, "Did that make any sense?"  
  
Laughing, Vanessa nodded her head and glanced at her watch. Then she set off at a run, soon to be followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. When they arrived, huffing and puffing, to Professor Binns class, they were a few seconds early and rushed to their seats. While Binns rattled off dates and names, and Hermione, the only one who bothered, took notes, while Vanessa doodled on her paper, drawing a horse and rider. She sighed. She used to ride at home, but there was no way she could here.  
  
Draco watched as Harry dragged Vanessa in, and the weasel and mudblood followed. How he loathed Potter. This was war now, and he was going to prove that at Hogsmeade this afternoon. Somehow, he was going to get Vanessa if it killed him, and it just might. Then the bell rang (AN: Assuming they have bells.) and he went down to the dungeon to get his cloak. He returned to the main hall, waiting for everyone else to get there. 


	14. What His Heart's Been Telling Him

Vanessa went to her room to get her money, then she skipped downstairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met her outside the portrait hole and they went laughing down to the front of the castle. Suddenly Hermione interrupted the conversation to ask, "Harry, what did McGonagall want?"  
  
Harry slumped down and muttered, "She says I have to leave early to serve my detention." Seeing his friends shocked faces, he continued, "Yeah, I know. And when I tried to reason with her to change the day, she told me that I would be kicked off the Quidditch team if I kept arguing. " He finished and saw the somber expressions his friends wore. "But it's ok. At least I'm not serving it with Snape." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Vanessa was crestfallen when she heard about Harry's early departure. She wasn't sure what she would do without him, not wanting to impose on Hermione and Ron, but she was quickly reassured that it was fine, so she got on the coach taking them to the village.  
  
Draco was watching Harry and the others, and saw with pleasure that Hermione asked something that upset him. He started to edge over, but was interrupted by Dumbledore telling everyone to board the coach. He got up, heaved a sigh, and then figured that he would find out the down point to Potter's day later. He was surprised when Potter's group was forced to sit near him, and tried to contain himself. He looked down at the floor, then asked himself, 'What the bloody hell am I doing? I need to keep up the Malfoy name, even if it does mean losing everything.' He straightened up and tried to think of a good insult. "So, how's the gang, Scarface?" He gave a smug smile at that, but was upset because Vanessa had her hand over Harry's and was whispering in his ear. Draco then turned to Hermione. "And the mudblood." At the utterance of these words he heard an audible gasp from Vanessa.  
  
"Draco! How dare you call her that! You really don't care about anything do you?" She paused, and tried to calm down.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much, Vanessa? Jeez." Draco expected to hear something about how Hermione is her friend, and it doesn't matter who he says it to, or something similar.  
  
"Why, Draco? Why? How can you ask a question like that? Hermione is my friend for the first thing." Draco sighed, he knew this was coming. "But also," Vanessa paused, then continued in a slow quiet voice "because I am a 'mudblood', as you so eloquently put it, as well. And you don't know how much it hurts to be called a mudblood, Draco, because you are from the pure family, the perfect family." Vanessa choked a little then turned away from Draco. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I thought even you had more class than that." Harry put his arms around her, and Vanessa willingly rested her head on his shoulder. Draco was sitting staring at the scene with an open mouth, shocked by what he heard.  
  
She wasn't pure. She was a mudblo-, oh. Now he couldn't bear to say it. He groaned, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He suddenly wanted nothing more than jump out of the carriage and run back to his room.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. That stupid idiot had to bring up the mudblood comment. It was oddly nice, though. He knew Malfoy hated non-pure wizarding families, so he knew that he wouldn't have to worry as much about her. He cradled her in his arms, and comforted her while she slowly sobbed into his shoulder. This felt so right to him, and it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. Glaring at Malfoy, he wondered why anyone would call people names that degraded them so much.  
  
Hermione was shocked at how the scene had played out. She can handle Malfoy, but Vanessa seemed to have a certain weakness for him. She wondered why. Then she realized that when Malfoy had been antagonizing her, Ron had moved closer to her and put his hand on her arm. She smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks Ron." Then she scooted closer to him and saw him blush, but he didn't pull away.  
  
Vanessa was suddenly tired. She just wanted to crawl into her bed, and cry herself to sleep. But since that wasn't an option, she leaned against Harry, letting her emotions out. She soon stopped crying, and started to pull out of Harry's hold, but he gently pushed her back, and met no resistance. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks Harry," and then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Draco was sickened by the scene in front of him, and he had caused it. Hermione and Weasel clinging together, and even worse, to make his blood run cold, was Vanessa and Harry. It hurt him so much to see someone he loved love someone else. It was then that he realized what his heart and mind had been trying to tell him. 


	15. Hogsmeade, and No Fireworks

The coach slowed to a stop, and the passengers filed out. Harry ushered Vanessa to the Three Broomsticks, and Ron did the same with Hermione. But both gave murderous glares, causing Draco to smile.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you smiling about, Malfoy?" Harry asked callously.  
  
"Because if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now," he answered.  
  
"Well, that's a reason to smile? Jeez, you need a life," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"No, Weasel." The grin was wiped from his face, replaced by a pale, cruelly blank expression. "I wish it had killed me," he finished softly, then wandered over to the bar tender and ordered a butterbeer.  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open, with Ron's following suit. Hermione laughed lightly. "Close your mouths before a fly goes in there. You should know Malfoy is a great actor."  
  
"Yes. but. bloody hell!" Ron replied.  
  
Harry closed his mouth, and calmly told the group he was going to get butterbeers, and took their orders. He stiffly walked up to the bar, ordered the drinks, and waited for the bar tender to deliver them. Standing there, he was right next to Malfoy, who had already polished off 2 butterbeers. He looked up at Harry, then quickly looked down. Harry's drinks were delivered, but he didn't move. His eyes were transfixed on Draco, who took two swigs and finished his third butterbeer.  
  
"What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco said miserably. He slammed down another coin and roughly ordered another butterbeer.  
  
Harry sneered and replied, "Not much." Then he took the drinks and headed back to the table, but not before seeing the forlorn look in Draco's eyes, and ragged edge his voice had taken. 'Its all the drinks, just the drinks.' Deep down he knew it was more than just the drinks, but was too terrified to think of what it might be, and what he might lose.  
  
Vanessa was worried, when Harry came back to the table. He looked distant. She had seen him when he had been upset, and when he had been depressed, but this was different. It looked like he had this huge weight on his shoulders, and couldn't figure out how to lift it. She jumped up and cheerily took the drinks to help distribute them. Once Ron and Hermione had their drinks, she sat down next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong Harry? And don't say nothing because I can see it in your eyes." She leaned back and looked into his eyes.  
  
Harry sighed, and looked down at his drink. "Well, it really is nothing for you to worry about. But since you already told me you won't buy that, it's just a complicated thing I made up in my head that doesn't even make sense." He looked up and smiled weakly at her. "I told you it was complicated and that was the extremely brief version." He took a drink out of his mug.  
  
Vanessa was startled, she didn't know what to expect, but certainly not that! She leaned over again, and told him in a quiet voice, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." Then she leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Draco was sitting at the bar, finishing his 5th butterbeer. He ordered another, but the bartender shook his head. "You're loaded man. I'm cutting you off." He pushed the coin back to Draco, and the boy stuffed it his pocket again. He turned around to see what Potter and his group were up to, but almost vomited when he saw Hermione halfway in Ron's lap, and Vanessa centimeters away from Harry face. He shook his head in disgust, and turned back to face the bar. He picked up a pretzel and while he was eating he thought over how much crap he was going through, all because he was so damn hardheaded.  
  
After the kiss, Vanessa blushed and sat back in her seat, sipping her butterbeer. After a few minutes Harry slipped his arm around shoulders, and whispered words she couldn't understand in her ear. She giggled, because he sounded so funny, but he must have taken it differently, because he leaned over and kissed her. She was overwhelmed, but didn't stop him. She was wondering whether or not the "fireworks" people talked about actually occurred, because she felt nothing. After a few minutes, she felt Harry pull back, and get up. She swiveled to where his gaze was, and saw one of the teachers; she hadn't perfected remembering their names yet. She smiled at him, and he grinned back before jogging off to serve his detention.  
  
Harry was unable to control himself. He was normally somewhat reserved, but lately, he had been wild and unpredictable. He inwardly grinned, he was so lucky to have a girlfriend like Vanessa. He didn't even care about the lecture McGonagall was dishing out, accusing him of having no respect for the school. 'Right now, nothing matters,' he thought as he started back to Hogwarts. 


	16. Fireworks

Vanessa was still flustered from what had happened earlier. She stood up, casting a glance over at Ron and Hermione, who were obviously enjoying each others company. A lot. She turned and walked outside, sauntering around until she found a bench. Sitting there, she heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice call her name.  
  
Draco watched as Harry kissed Vanessa, and each second it continued, Draco's hate for Harry increased. He could tell Vanessa was bored, and he wondered how Harry didn't see this. After Harry left, to Draco's pleasure, with McGonagall, he watched Vanessa leave. Grabbing his cloak, he followed her. He was a bit dizzy, and not so light on his feet at first, but after a few falls he caught up to her at a bench. He walked up behind her, and gently called her name.  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
She turned her head, seeing who it was her face fell, and she went back to where she was, staring into nothing.  
  
"Is it ok if I sit here?" he asked this, not knowing what he would do if she said no.  
  
"It's a free country, MALFOY," she sneered as she got up and started to walk away. He came after her, but she just walked faster. 'What does he want anyways?'  
  
"Vanessa, please. I am begging you to at least hear me out." He looked at her with such pain darkening his features, that she relented, returning to the bench.  
  
Sitting on the bench, Malfoy turned to face her, and took her hand in his. She recoiled, muttering, "Well, what did you wanted to say?" The words came out harsher than she intended, and she instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt on Draco's face. Softly, she said, "I'm sorry, Draco. But what is it you wanted to talk about?" She gazed up at him, startled to see the normally cold, commanding eyes were bloodshot and looked extremely tired.  
  
"Well, what I'm about to say is not easy, so just hear me through, ok?" When she nodded he continued. "Well, Vanessa, I think I'm in love with you. You haunt my dreams, and I can't even stand to see you with anybody else. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think of anything but you. I never felt like this before," he finished and looked up into her eyes. His heart was beating rapidly.  
  
Vanessa was shocked by his admission. "Draco. I have a boyfrie-" She was silenced by Draco kissing her. Suddenly she felt everything people talked about. The "fireworks." It was completely different from kissing Harry. She felt herself slipping away. losing all control whatsoever.  
  
Suddenly she was thrown back down to earth when a voice behind them inquired, "Draco, what are you doing?" It was Crabbe, with Goyle right there next to him. Vanessa jumped up, and fled, ignoring Draco's pleas for her to return. 


	17. Apologies

((AN: I forget to say that everyone is pretty much in their 6th year.))  
  
Vanessa sat huddled next to a tree, her knees pulled up to her chin, crying silently. Why did she fall for the one person she could never have. Besides, Draco's admission was the butterbeer speaking, not him. It hurt her to think this, but she had to think something, and this was the easiest.  
  
As Vanessa ran out of the area, Draco turned and faced his grinning friends. "You idiots! What is wrong with you?!" Draco was beyond angry, beyond furious, and he was ready to kill the bumbling oafs in front of him.  
  
"Hey, how were we supposed to know that you were 'busy,' dude?" Goyle offered with a laugh.  
  
Draco muttered, "I'll kill you later," before running after Vanessa. He called her name, screaming apologies, until tears were brimming in his eyes. It was odd, he hadn't cried since he was an infant, even then he was the one who made others cry, not vice versa. He finally gave in, calling her name one last time, before dropping his head and turning back.  
  
Vanessa crouched lower when she heard Draco call her name. She hoped he couldn't hear the leaves crunch under her body or the choking sobs she struggled to contain. Obviously he didn't and she watched as he headed back to the town center. She longed to run to him, and fling herself in his arms, but kept it under control. When Draco was out of earshot, she whispered, "I love you too, Draco, but you'll never know." Then she rose out of the dirt, brushed her self off, and took a different path back to town. She snuck inside the Three Broomsticks, and sat down at the table again. She snuck a glance and saw to her relief the bar was empty except for a 7th year she didn't recognize.  
  
Draco was back at the bench, watching Crabbe and Goyle fight each other for food. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! I can't believe you would do that!" Then he stormed off to wait by the coaches for the return trip. 


	18. Can't Forget

A few minutes after arriving, Ron noticed Vanessa was there, and broke the make-out session he was engaged in with Hermione. "Hullo Vanessa," he said blushing. "Hope we haven't been ignoring you this whole time." She smiled, realizing that they hadn't even noticed she left.  
  
"No, I was fine Ron." She went on, "But looking at my watch, the coach is leaving in 5 minutes." She stood up, and walked out of the pub. As soon as she saw the coach, however, she stopped in her tracks. Draco was leaning up against it, looking the other way. Hermione noticed she wasn't with them and turned back, her eyes followed Vanessa's gaze, and she sighed. 'Vanessa is still mad at Malfoy for that joke.'  
  
Draco stood up at the coach, waiting for Vanessa to appear. He finally spotted her, with Weasel and Mudblo-, he couldn't call her that anymore. Sighing, he looked as she spotted him and quickly looked the other way, groaning when he caught Alexa's eye. As the girl walked up to him, he weakly smiled and muttered something about not losing his seat, as he quickly entered the coach. Breathing a sigh of relief as he sat down, he noted that he and the weasel couple were the only occupants. Soon, others came on board, and sure enough Alexa was one of them, to his disgust. Plopping herself very close to him, she giggled and went on talking about things he didn't understand. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand, and doubted the continuation of the plan even less, when he saw Vanessa get in and sit stiffly next Hermione.  
  
Vanessa sat next to Hermione and Ron, but not too close, it was hard enough to be in the same coach as Malfoy. She gave a sigh, and contented herself to looking out the window at the passing scenery. Every few seconds she was interrupted by Alexa, with her high pitched giggles, and vulgar comments. One time, she happened to look at Draco while she was saying one of those offensive remarks, and could have sworn she saw Draco flinch in embarrassment. Once they were about halfway back to Hogwarts, and Ron was engaged in a 'serious' conversation with Hermione, Vanessa allowed herself to pull out a small journal that shrank to fit wherever it was being held. Writing in it quickly, she felt a few stray tears roll down her face, but ignored them to finish. She was jostled out of her writing by the coach stopping at Hogwarts. Stuffing it back in her cloak pocket, she followed the line of people off.  
  
Once off, Draco managed to lose Alexa in the crowd, but couldn't find Vanessa. He had been watching her write in a little book on the way home and longed to know what she was writing so much about. He walked stealthily through the crowd, quite good at being invisible from growing up with his father. As he thought this he remembered something his father had told him. "Children are to be seen not heard is missing a few key words, you remember this boy, it will get you far, Children are to be neither seen nor heard." It made perfect sense then, but now he knew better. Shaking his mind of those thoughts he finally caught sight of Vanessa walking towards where the common room was for Hufflepuff. He ran, and managed to catch up with her.  
  
"Vanessa. We need to talk." He cringed when he said that. It sounded so dismal and fake.  
  
She turned around and he noticed a stray tear on her cheek, and reached out to wipe it off her face, but she just pushed his hand away. "Yes, Draco, we do need to talk. I think its best if we forget what happened, seeing as you have an adoring girlfriend and I have a boyfriend," she whispered, then ended by saying, "Its for the best," She gave him a small, weak smile before turning and continuing to her common room.  
  
Draco stood staring after her. 'FORGET IT???' There was no way he would ever forget it, and no way pushing it to the side would be the best for the situation. He was so upset, he didn't even notice when his 'adoring girlfriend' as Vanessa had said, put her arms around him. As the Main Hall drained, leaving only the disobedient stragglers, Draco smiled at Alexa, 'If I can't have Vanessa, at least I have somebody.'  
  
Vanessa went into her common room, waiting as roll was called, then rushing upstairs. Closing the curtain that separated her roommate from herself, she sat on her bed, decorated with celestial patterns, and stared into space. 'Why did I say that. I don't want to forget about it, that probably the last thing I could do!' she thought, sighing, and trying to ease her mental anguish as well as her physical heart ache. She slowly laid down, and placing her head on the plush pillow, and cried herself to sleep as silently as she could.  
  
Draco was slipping into his room, very private, a perk of being rich, and thinking of the situation. He couldn't stand the girl who claimed to be his 'soul mate' was mixed up, trying to figure out if his attraction to Vanessa was purely because he couldn't stand Potter having anything he couldn't, and to top it all off, he had confrontations with his friends about it all. 'Man, Draco, you sure got yourself in deep this time.' 


End file.
